A Broken Cycle
by Kctimes2
Summary: AU. Jason and Trini Songfic. Based on the song, "I'll Never Break Your Heart".


A/N: _AU. Jason and Trini… my absolute favorite Red and Yellow couple. I hated they never got together. =( My Thuy Trang RIP. She was beautiful inside and out. =)_

**Summary- **Jason's mom works at a shelter, there she meets Trini. Sometimes Jason volunteers at the shelter, and he becomes enchanted by her. Trini, on the other hand, is very cautious of Jason. She's not sure if she can trust him… can he break through to her?

**A/N: **_In this story, Jason and Trini and their friends are around 22 or so._

**A/N: **_Based on the song "I'll Never Break Your Heart" by the Backstreet Boys. Yeah, I'm a BSB fan. _

**A Broken Cycle**

**Xxxxx**

**Angel Grove Woman's Shelter**

The thunder crashed around like cymbals, and lightning was seen in various parts of the gloomy sky. Angel Grove's weather was just one of those days, a day that no one should be roaming around in the streets. No one should be out there, especially without protective gear. Unfortunately, for one young lady, she was shivering and her teeth were chattering away. She had no place to go, and she needed to find protective walls. As fate would have it, her wandering ways placed her in front of a place. Hesitantly, she touched the handle of the first door she saw. Looking around, she knew this was her only option.

She walked in, and her ragged footsteps sounded in the dimly lit hallway. In the last part of the hallway, she saw another woman. The woman was older, and she had brownish hair intermingled with gray hairs. Dressed in a turtleneck and jeans with white tennis shoes, the woman was busy straightening out, what looked like a linen closet.

"Excuse me." The younger woman spoke up, her hands cradled the limp ribs inside of her.

The sight that the older woman was greeted by shocked her. "Oh my." A hand flew to her mouth. She turned to the closet, and she grabbed a blanket. The next thing she needed to find was the first aid kit. "My dear, you must be freezing." Not to mention, put through a boxing match, Melinda Scott, director of the Woman's Shelter, muttered in her head.

The warmth of the blanket veiled the younger woman immediately. Melinda brought her to the makeshift hospital room. Mild comfort filled the younger woman's fragile body. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Smiled Miranda, and she began to aid the woman. "What's your name?"

"Trini." She replied, while looking down at the floor.

"Who did this to you?" Melinda bandaged Trini's opened wound on her forehead. The busted lip and bloodied nose could be fixed with a simple wipe and some Neosporin. There were internal injuries, there was no doubt. Trini's walk, and the way she babied her ribs gave that away.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mumbled Trini with a sadness Melinda was accustomed to.

"In the morning, I would like the resident doctor to check on you." She continued in her care. "Are you hungry, and would you like to dress out of those wet clothes?" Melinda questioned with the most soothing voice she could muster.

"Please, if that's not too much to ask for." Trini looked into the woman's compassion filled eyes.

Melinda smiled, signaling it wasn't too much. "Come on, I have a free bed in one of the rooms. In the kitchen, there's a turkey sandwich and potato chips. Not to mention a big chocolate cake." She assisted Trini in getting up. "I'm ready to talk when you are."

The comforting touch was a little odd to Trini. Lately, every time she was touched, it was because she was slapped in the face or kicked in the ribs and chins. Tonight, hadn't been any different. Trini's husband, Walter, viciously beat her because his food wasn't cooked right. That was the least of her worries, as he had kicked her out for the final time. She left with the clothes on her back and her shoes. Trini's been roaming the rain littered streets for the past two hours. Knowing her right ankle was fixing to give out on her, she was thankful she had found this place.

"Maybe later." Trini said. Melinda nodded, and the two headed for the kitchen.

The next day, Jason, Melinda's only son, walked into his mom's place of work. With the weather conditions a little more bearable, he decided to head over to his second 'home', the Youth Center. However, he needed to make one stop.

Last night, his mom didn't come home. He figured a new person came into the shelter, and that's why she hadn't been in the house. His dad would've been the one to check on her, but he was busy overseas with work. He smiled at the women inside of the center, some had been there for weeks, others had been there for a few days, and the kids of those women found a place there too. Jason made a mental note; he needed to get his friends over here so they could teach the kids some karate.

He made his way to his mom's office, and he knocked on the door. His mom wasn't the one that greeted him, a young Asian woman was.

His breath was knocked out of him, and he gasped at the beauty. Even with her 'battle' scars, she still took his breath away. Her brown eyes got to him, and there was sadness there. Yet, her ravishing, lush, black hair, her gorgeous skin complexion, and the mysteriousness surrounding her, he wanted to know what she was truly about.

"You must be Melinda's son." Trini speculated. The abundance of Jason's pictures tipped her off.

Jason nodded. "I am." Nerves, he wasn't used to, attacked his body. "Uh… yeah… uh."

Trini's eyebrow rose. "Are you okay?" She heard the stutters.

"Yeah." His voice was plagued with a useless attempt to be smooth. He made his chest puff up, and he looked at her. "Is, uh, my mom here?"

"Yes. She's getting something, and she wanted me to wait here." Trini answered. Her ribs were nursed by herself, and she limped back to the chair opposite his mom's desk chair.

"Hey, is there something wrong with your ankle?" Concern laced the question. He followed Trini, and he bent down in front of her.

"I'm fine." She lied. The pain was bothersome, and she concentrated on that more than anything else.

Taking off the complimentary house slippers and socks, Jason couldn't believe the size of Trini's foot. "Holy shit." He exclaimed. Her foot could rival a plump plum, at that point. The purple color and the fatness of her foot were very noticeable. He's had some EMT training, so he began to feel around it. "Does that hurt?"

Trini's eyes squinted even more at the touches. "Ow, ow, stop, please." She pleaded, and she noticed her hands were bracing the chair's armrest.

Melinda entered her office with Trini's bag of ice. "Oh thank goodness, Jason! You're here!" She let out a breath of relief. "Dr. Stone won't be in until later today. Can you help Trini?"

Her begging eyes worked like a charm. "Yes." Jason decided.

"Thank you! You two can stay here." Melinda left to help the other workers.

Jason tended to Trini's ankle. "Is anything else hurting?" He obliviously queried.

Trini refused to cry, but her emotions were overzealous and took over. "Everything." She squeaked the confession. For the past years, her life had been hell, and she wondered what was wrong with her. Her husband was always angry, and he would use her as the punching bag. His new form of torture was reinforced in her mind, and she began to hyperventilate. The way Walter pinned down her ankle- the bone crushing way he evilly restrained it; flooded Trini's memories.

Jason was at a standstill, and he got up. Towering over her, he attempted to place a pacifying hand on her shoulder. That was the wrong move because it fueled her frightened state even more.

Flashbacks of Trini in fetal position and _him _attacking her; set her off into a terrible tailspin of sadness and more fear. Understandably, Jason wasn't to be feared when he was checking her ankle. It was the flashbacks and the inadequacy she felt being beneath someone.

"Stop it! Stop it! No! NO!" She yelled and slid off the chair. Back crawling into the wall, she minimally used her feet to help her. Her cries encased her thin body, and she covered herself the best way she could. She thought this would prevent her from getting slapped, punched, or kicked. This would aid her from getting tortured even more. The pain from her frail ribs stinging her from the inside caused more frustration. "Ow!" She hissed in agony.

Melinda and two nurses entered the office. They checked on Trini. Afraid he did something wrong, Jason stayed in the background.

Melinda sighed. "You did nothing wrong." She informed. "Get outta here." She kissed his cheek. "She'll be fine, she's just scared right now."

Jason couldn't help, but feel weak. "Will she get past this?" He was familiar with the issues the women of the shelter had been through. He suspected Trini wasn't any different. Yet, she was so young, very much younger than the other women in here. He wished her the best, and he really hoped he did nothing wrong.

"I hope so." His mom wished. "However, we never know with these _things."_ She ushered him out of her office.

As Jason walked to his car, he pondered about several things. _Supposed_ men beating on women, how women can turn into fidgety characters, he vowed never to hit a woman, and he hoped to spend more time with the Asian beauty with the raven hair.

_**From the first day  
><strong>__**That I saw your smiling face  
><strong>__**Honey, I knew that we would  
><strong>__**Be together forever**_

**A Month Later. . . **

"Hey Jason!" Trini, looking up from her trashy, romance novel, piped with charm.

The past month has given Trini a sense of clarity. Still a bit skittish, she's tried to work around her issues concerning men. The flashbacks of getting hurt still occur, but they weren't as frequent. She's been staying at the Woman's Shelter, and has plans of becoming a daycare teacher. The children of the women, who stay there, has helped Trini to choose that path. Trini's built a securing foundation with the kids, and Melinda thought it was a wonderful idea to open a wing dedicated to helping the children. Trini volunteered herself as one of the caretakers.

Jason's came in frequently, and he's maintained his distance away from Trini. From what he's seen and heard about Trini, she's a caring woman. Something that Jason's been looking for in a _wife._ After an afternoon full of sparring sessions, this was a nice way to be greeted. Excited, he approached her.

"Hey… how are you today?" He questioned.

"I'm good." She closed up the novel. "Where'd you come from? You look really sweaty." She scrunched up her nose, and she gave him a cheesy smile.

Not trying to give away his growing attraction to the woman, he nervously laughed. "Uh, yeah, you know I guess it comes from working out." He openly flexed in front of her.

She quirked an eyebrow at his gesture. "Where do you work out at?" Curiosity got the best of her.

"Have you heard of the Youth Center?"

"Um, the one that's downtown, right?" Trini was still unfamiliar with the streets of Angel Grove. After moving away from her family- her family stayed in Blue Bay Harbor- Trini mostly stayed inside the two bedroom apartment. Her husband didn't want her working, or even going to the grocery store. He was _that_ protective and jealous.

"Yeah, it's a great place. I teach karate there sometimes with my best friend, and his wife teaches gymnastics there. The owner of the place is really awesome. He's from New York, but he likes the west coast better." He chuckled a bit to calm his nerves. "They also have work out machines, and the food is really great, not to mention cheap. Not saying the food is really cheap, I'm saying the quality is amazing." Jason rambled.

Trini giggled, and she smiled at the nervousness he had. The thought of him being nervous because of her went completely over head. His personality was cute, in her opinion. "That sounds like a great place."

The man with the dark brown hair was dazzled by her smile. With her opening up more and being at ease, he felt she could be the one for him. Maybe it was time to make his move, and that's what prompted Jason's next question.

"Would you like to check it out sometime?" He abruptly asked. She gulped at the proposal. "I mean, if you would like?" Speechless, she remained quiet. He sighed. "I would like to get to know you better, and I am asking you on a _date,_ but I guess it's a stupid thought." He mentally berated himself for asking her. Immediately, Jason stared at his feet. He couldn't bear to make eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I'm just not ready." She got up and left that room. With that, Jason left to see his mom. He felt incredibly stupid, knowing she was still uncomfortable with dating anybody. Hell being around men must scare the daylights out of her.

Trini needed a breather, and by breather, she needed a cigarette. The awful habit was picked up, and the motions kept her emotions in check. While she was puffing, Trini mused about Jason. Since she's met him, Jason's been the nicest and kindest guy. He was _her_ breath of fresh air, literally. However, her attitude towards the intimacy with men had been tainted. She doubted she'd get out of the funk.

_**Ooh when I asked you out  
><strong>__**You said no but I found out  
><strong>__**Darling that you'd been hurt  
><strong>__**You felt like you'd never love again  
><strong>__**I deserve a try honey just once  
><strong>__**Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong  
><strong>__**You walked in, you were so quick to judge  
><strong>__**But honey he' s nothing like me**_

**Two Weeks Later. . . **

Jason was at the Youth Center. He had been sparring with his best friends, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam. Tommy's wife, Kimberly, was there as well. She was at the counter with Rocky's wife, Aisha, and Adam's wife, Tanya.

Tommy began his series of round house kicks, and for a bit, Jason dodged them. However, the last one completely struck Jason's side. The impact made Jason fall to the ground. He rolled over, onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

"What the hell is wrong with Jason?" Rocky inquired, while he bit into his pizza.

"He's been off lately. I wonder what's going on." Adam shrugged, and he looked at Rocky. "How the hell are you going to fight with your tummy full of oil?"

Rocky narrowed his eyes. "I don't get on your case for eating all your damn carbohydrates, do I?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "How can you? Your mouth is always damn near full of food!" His arms were thrown into the air. They continued in their back and forth quips.

"Bro, what's up?" Tommy extended his arm towards the fallen man.

"There's this girl, not just any girl, but a woman our age, and I wanna be with her, but she shuts me out." Jason told him, and he accepted the arm graciously. Flipping up, Jason landed on his feet.

The two men walked to their gym bags. Rocky and Adam joined in on the conversation.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked around the gooey mozzarella cheese, greasy pepperoni, and bread.

"Jason's _in love."_ Tommy laughed.

Jason smacked his arm. "How old are we again?" He shook his head. "Look, I'm serious about her." He had a faraway look in his eyes. "She's amazing not to mention super beautiful. Her personality is full of kindness, and she's great with children. The kids at the shelter adore her. I get a sense of security being around her."

His friends smiled, Jason's had girlfriends before, but they've been the dumb, blonde, bimbo types. This woman seemed different, and they were excited for him. His three friends were interested in learning more about the woman that's captivated their friend. They huddled closely and talked more.

Not knowing where she was going, Trini entered the building. She made her way down the hall, passed the lockers, and she hadn't even looked to her right where the men were talking amongst themselves. If she had, then she would've seen the _man_ she was looking for.

Kim, coming from the bathroom, had noticed the detached woman. Nicely tapping her on the shoulder, she smiled her. "Are you okay?"

Trini nodded meekly. "I was just looking for someone." Her skittish ways were still present, and she felt somewhat uncomfortable.

"Maybe, I can help you find him." Kim offered.

"I don't think so, it's okay." Trini muttered, without maintaining the eye contact.

Tanya and Aisha walked up to their best friend and the newcomer. They gave Trini a warm smile.

"My name is Aisha. What's your name?" The petite, African American woman with thin braids held out her hand.

Taking the hand, Trini shook it. "I'm Trini."

"That's a pretty name." Tanya complimented. "I'm Tanya. The other African American woman said. "I'm Aisha's cousin, and we're best friends with Kimberly here." Tanya motioned her thumb towards the petite brunette. Kim bobbed her head in agreement.

Trini, a little taken aback by their niceness, smiled. "Thank you." She shook everyone's hand.

Kim took matters into her own hands. "Guys, Trini's looking for someone." She mentioned their mini conversation that took place, not so long ago.

"A guy or girl?" Aisha chimed in, while she began to survey the room.

"Yeah, we come in here all the time; I'm sure we know them." Tanya comforted.

"Uh, his name is Jason Scott." The former battered woman gave in. These woman were so forthcoming, she might as well return the favor.

Kimberly, Aisha, and Tanya looked between one another. Trini frowned, feeling left out. Once the girls began laughing, she _definitely_ felt confused.

"Sorry to laugh." Aisha apologized sincerely. "Jason's our 'brother'."

Trini's brows furrowed with no hesitation. Her eyes examined them, and Kimberly she understood the possible relation, but Aisha and Tanya, she questioned the truth about that one.

Tanya noticed the apprehensiveness from Trini. "Sorry to confuse you. We find Jason to be our brother because of the closeness we have to him. Kim's known him since they were in diapers; and Aisha and I met him in high school. Our husbands are like brothers to him, so we feel the same." She summarized the meaning of the title.

Trini got it. "Oh, oh okay." She laughed, still nervous to be with such a large crowd.

"Would you like something to drink?" Kim questioned. "The guys should be done with their 'male bonding' soon."

"Sure." Trini had nothing else to do.

The four women sat down at the tables. Aisha nicely paid for Trini's banana, pineapple, and mango smoothie and banana nut muffin. Trini's had a lot on her mind, she hadn't even sat down for a meal. She actively listened, while the three women talked about their favorite activity- shopping.

After Rocky and Adam fought, Rocky won, even with the contents of fatty pizza in his stomach; the guys headed over to the tables that occupied their wives. For one of them, he was fairly shocked to see her. The others, they were wondering who the new woman was.

"Trini?" Jason questioned with shock tinged in his voice.

Trini smiled. "Present." She stated in a sing song voice.

Rocky's eyes brightened. "So you're the cutie with a booty." He had mentioned the quirky line Jason used to describe Trini's body.

"Rocky, shut up!" Jason hissed, and he smacked his 'bro' upside the head.

The husbands and wives laughed, while Jason and Trini turned a different shade that was similar to the beginning of the rainbow.

"Well, you know who Rocky is." Tommy signaled the man, who was rubbing his head. "I'm Tommy, Kim's my wife." He held out his hand to Trini. A little scared, Trini forged through the nerves and shook it.

Rocky wiped off his fingers. "I'm Rocky." Again, Trini mustered the courage, and she came through. "Aisha, that babe right there, is my wife." He smiled at her, and Aisha rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"Nice to meet you Trini." Adam held out his hand. "I'm Adam, Tanya's husband."

Staring at the offered hand, Trini looked at Adam with guardedness. His skin complexion and his body type reminded her of her abusive husband. Not trying to get to the point of a hyperventilated state, Trini immediately zipped out of her chair. The other occupants' states altered to one of shock, except for Jason. He excused himself and went to find her. Trini hadn't traveled far, she was sitting outside, on a bench that was near the entrance.

"Can I sit next to you?" Jason tried a passive approach.

"Please do." Trini replied. The extra weight was felt beneath Trini's bottom, and she faced him. "It's nothing against Adam, but he just reminds me of my husband."

Jason nodded in understanding. "Was he the one that-?" Trini simply nodded. "What happened? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I was just wanting to-"

Her hand immediately ascended and stopped him from talking further. "Walter and I had met in high school. I should've seen the red flags, but I was so in love; I didn't care." She bitterly laughed. "My family hated him, but they couldn't tell me nothing. Six months into the relationship, it was subtle things. One minute, I shouldn't have eaten that burger because he would make fun of my 'love handles'. The other minute, I was so stupid for looking at any guy. Other times, he would criticize me for my clothing, the way I carried myself, and the way I never listened to him." She paused a little more, with each hurtful memory that came. "I always listened to his wants and needs though. I put him before me." She swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "After a year, things got worse. The first time he hit me, it was because I wore a spaghetti strap dress in front of his friends. We were gonig to a party, and it was summer time. I wanted to be comfortable, so I wore it. He hated it though. Can you believe that? He punched me right in the nose. I thought my nose was broken because of how much blood was coming out. After that, things went downhill."

Not wanting to hear the harrowing details, Jason cut right to the chase. "If things were so bad, why'd you marry him?"

Trini's left hand fumbled with her hand-me-down purse, one that she had received from another woman at the shelter. Inside were her cigarettes, and she was trying to cut back. However, the next details, she needed her calming habit. "Do you mind if I—" He immediately shook his head. He knew what she was wanted. Trini lit one up. She continued talking. "After high school graduation, I found out I was pregnant. I was so scared, and my parents tried to get me away from him. I didn't listen, and I married him. I wanted our child to be in a two parent home. Upset with my choice, my parents looked down on me. Yet, they were still there. The asshole didn't want that though. During my fourth month, we packed and left the city. I haven't been in contact with them since." Trini exhaled. With her free hand, she wiped her tears. "We found out we were having a little boy, and I was ready to name him Caleb. I wanted him to have a strong name, unfortunately that wasn't the case. A night after a shift from work, Walter found his clothes weren't ironed right. I received hell for it, and as a result…" Trini broke down, and she threw the still burning cigarette towards the street. The pain of the forced miscarriage still heavily bared on her heart.

He knew what happened next. The way Trini was with children, he knew she would've never left a child with him. It was obvious the _**worst**_ had happened. "Can I hug you?" Jason questioned with the utmost respect. The events in Trini's adult life were awful, and he wanted to comfort her the best way he can. She allowed him. He securely wrapped his arms around her. Trini continued, in her best attempt, to bear her heart and soul. Amazed Trini was still alive; he found another quality about her he liked—her strength.

"The only faith I had that I was going to make iit to the next day, was trying to live for Caleb." Trini gulped down the rest of the tears that were lurking. She gave him a sad smile. "Jason, I'm sorry for not accepting your date."

"I'm sorry for trying to make a move on you. It's obvious you've been through a lot." Jason apologized for asking her.

"Thank you for being so understanding." She wished her ideals of dating weren't ruined by **one** man, but they were.

"Can I hold your hand?" Jason asked again.

Trini nodded. "You don't have to keep asking, you know." She lightly nudged him, and she wiped her lingering tears.

Jason grasped her hand tenderly. "I hope one day you can see that I'm not him." He hoped.

"Me too." Trini and Jason sat outside of the center, holding hands and watching the sun come down.

_**I'll never break your heart  
><strong>__**I'll never make you cry  
><strong>__**I'd rather die than live without you  
><strong>__**I'll give you all of me  
><strong>__**Honey, that's no lie**_

As the sun was descending in the distance, Jason reveled in the touch of Trini. He made a promise to never hurt her like that **little boy- **he refused to call him a man- did. After hearing her story, Jason felt closer to her. Hopefully one day, they could be together.

_**As time goes by  
><strong>__**You will get to know me  
><strong>__**A little more better  
><strong>__**Girl that's the way love goes baby, baby  
><strong>__**And I know you're afraid  
><strong>__**To let your feelings show  
><strong>__**And I understand**_

**Three Months Later. . . **

Trini accepted Jason's offer for a date.

He had been respectively persistent on asking her. The effort he had put in was really sweet. He sent her flowers, one of the children at the center handed her a note, handwritten from him, and he classically asked her out, face to face. She kindly declined him, but he was obviously not dissuaded.

Now, she was at Kimberly and Tommy's apartment getting ready for the night. Aisha, Tanya, and their friend, Kat were there as well. Kat's husband, Billy, was another one of Jason's 'bros'. Trini noted the closeness between them all.

Aisha and Tanya had a similar passion for yellow like Trini. They had brought over several outfits. Trini was saving up to buy an apartment, so her income was still scarce. There wasn't extra money to buy new clothes, and she was still buying some things from the Salvation Army. Tonight, she wanted to feel like a princess. Without hesitation, Tanya and Aisha jumped at the chance.

Kat was sitting in the living room with Kimberly. She was clued in about Trini's life. "Oh my God, that poor woman's been through the ringer. Hasn't she?"

Pouring each woman a glass of wine, Kim nodded. "She's strong though, at first she didn't think she could overcome the abuse, but she's living for her deceased son." She commented.

"I admire her. Jason will be **so** good for her." Kat said, as she got up. She helped Kimberly bring the drinks to the living room table.

Tanya and Aisha excitedly exited the spare bedroom. They yelped in anxiousness.

"You have to see Trini!" Aisha exclaimed with happiness. "That girl really has it going on!"

"Come out, Trini!" Tanya called for.

A bit wobbly with wedges on her feet, Trini slowly walked into the living room. Her long, black hair was curled at the bottom. A blue, faux diamond barrette pinned back some of her hair, and it contrasted against her yellow dress. She was dressed in Tanya's yellow dress, where the top was completely laced, the bottom had a smooth texture, and her wedges were from Aisha.

"How do I look?" She asked the girls for their opinions.

"Beautiful." Kat answered with honesty. "Jason will love it."

A big mirror hung against the wall. Trini looked at herself, and wetness spread upon the surface of her eyes. "Do you guys think he still likes me?" She continued to smooth her outfit out. "What if he doesn't wanna be with someone who's emotionally broken?"

Kimberly snorted. "Of course he still likes you. I know that for a personal fact. He couldn't shut up last night. Poor Tommy, he had to sit through how much Jason talked about the date between you two." She gave an encouraging smile. "Even though it took you awhile, the wait was well worth it. This will be good for both of you guys."

Trini stared at her reflection. "I hope so."

"Jason's a good guy, and I know you are still reeling from the trauma at your ex- husband's hands, but we know Jason's not like that." Aisha vouched. "If he was, we wouldn't allow you to be with him."

"Or around him." Tanya added. "Jason might've been a little annoying, while he was asking you out, but he did it tastefully. He just wanted to show you, not all guys are like that **asshole."**

Knocking sounded on the door. The girls shrieked like school girls. She walked up to the door, and she opened it.

Like the first time he had met her, Jason's breath was knocked out of him. He held out a dozen yellow roses for her. "You look beautiful." He complimented, sincerity was laced in.

"Thank you." Trini smelled the flowers. Her heart fluttered at the gesture.

"Hello, ladies." Jason greeted them from the door. He saw them hovering to catch a glimpse of how he looked. He was dressed in a black sweater, gray slacks, and black shoes. "Are you ready to head out?"

Trini nodded, and she mouthed 'thank you' to the girls. She followed him. Once they arrived at his red Dodge Durango, Jason politely opened the door for her. He held her roses, and helped her inside of the car. Handing them back over, he closed her door, and he walked to the driver's side. She reclined in the seat, and she smiled at him.

"Thank you, once again, for the roses." Trini held them up in front of herself.

"You don't have to thank me. I wanted to do this for you." Jason grabbed her free, left hand. He brought that hand to his mouth. A soft peck was given. "Trini, you are amazing and after everything you've been through, you deserve to have relax and have a good time."

As he began to drive, Trini's hand held his right hand. She didn't know what she did to deserve his special treatment, but she basked in it.

_**Girl, it's time to let go  
><strong>__**I deserve a try honey  
><strong>__**Just once  
><strong>__**Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong**_

**A Year Later. . .**

Trini, sitting nervously on the bath tub's edge, anxiously observed her yellow and red encrusted watch. The hand ticked away in tight, clockwise motions. The seconds seemed like hours, and the minutes seemed like days. _Tick tock, tick tock_. . . went by.

Finally, the allotted time was up. She smiled. Excited, she zoomed out the bathroom. She found the man with the dark brown hair, brown eyes, and the infatuation with red. He sensed her presence, and his eyes studied her with purpose. He received recognition from her eyes.

"I love you." He declared with pride.

"I love you too." She sat on his lap, and she initiated a kiss filled with love and eagerness. Once she broke for air, she looked around. "Do you think this is enough?"

"If not, we can always make more room." He told her.

"Come on." Trini got up. "We need to plan some things."

_**You walked in, you were so quick to judge  
><strong>__**But honey he's nothing like me  
><strong>__**Darling why can't you see**_

**The Following Year. . . **

Kimberly, Aisha, Kat, and Tanya were by the pool. Each had a baby in tow, seemingly, amongst women, menstrual cycles can sync. Well, Kim was the first to get pregnant, a month later Aisha found out, Kat was next, and then Tanya.

"Where is she?" Kim asked about their missing best friend. She held little Sophia in her arms.

"It's only 1:58 in the afternoon. She'll be here." Aisha's daughter Nadia, nicknamed Naddy, suckled her mother's breast.

Kat didn't mean to stare, but she did. "I tried to get Elliot to breastfeed, but he hated my boobs for some reason." She commented on Aisha's luck. Little Elliot was under his baby contraption sleeping away.

Aisha giggled. "Naddy just like to latch on. Poor Rocky, he's so jealous."

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Like you need a grown ass man sucking on your breasts and taking Naddy's breast milk." She had just given Adam Jr. a bottle of pumped breast milk. She propped him on her shoulder, and she began to pat his back. "I tell Adam all the time not to come near my breasts."

"Knowing Rocky, he'd like something like that." Kim teased. "First of all, it has to do with sex, and second, the breast milk is food to him."

The women howled in laughter after Kim's comment.

Trini opened the gate to the public pool. This was something the mothers like to do. Especially since it was summer, they met at a pool that either one of the women had access to. Aisha and Rocky's townhouse complex had a community pool, and that's where the destination of today was.

She strolled her son towards the women and their babies. "Hey guys!" She waved at them.

"There you are!" Tanya greeted with a smile. "How's the soon to be Mrs. Scott?"

A smile appeared on Trini's face. She sat at one of the open beach chairs, and she made sure to cover Brennan's body with shade. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Scott." She admired her engagement ring.

Kat nodded. "We can't wait either. I mean after you move in with the guy, get pregnant, and have his child; we would've thought you'd been married by now."

"It took time." Trini said, as she looked at every one of them. "After everything that's happened with my ex-husband, I never thought I could find love or be loved again." They nodded at her. "I mean, after I lost Caleb, I seriously thought about killing myself. That had to be the lowest point in my life, besides staying in the abusive relationship."

"So, what changed with Jason?" Aisha asked.

"I had to give Jason a chance, and I also had to learn how to love myself." Trini reminisced about her previous issues with Jason. "The first time I met Jason, I thought he was like _**him.**_ I was afraid of Jason. The impression I had of men, I guess you can say, I thought they were all dogs. Jason had triggered some flashbacks too. However, I gave him a chance, and he completely changed my mind about everything."

"So, you and him dated, you moved into his place, and got pregnant with Brennan, and during the labor he asked for your hand in marriage?" Kim described the story between her 'brother' and best friend. She had to laugh. "Did you accept because of the drugs, or because you wanted to really marry him?"

"Both." Trini giggled. "Either way, I couldn't be any happier." She picked up her son from his stroller. "Brennan Caleb Scott, you will be a very happy child. You have a Mommy, a Daddy, and a guardian angel in heaven watching after you." She kissed his nose.

Trini continued her girl's day with her best friends. The cycle of nightmares was definitely broken. By chance, she found a man that had erased her fear of men. He's proven her heart will never be broken again, a tear shed wouldn't be forced out of her by verbal or physical abuse, and he's proved her impression of men wrong. All of that, she's very thankful for, and she sees her unborn son in the son she has now. She believed Jason was nothing like **_him_.** This was her very happy ending.

**The End.**


End file.
